Episode 078: Amu-chan's Loong Day!?
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 27 English Title: Amu-chan's Long Day!? Romanji Title: Amu-chan no Nagāi Ichinichi!? Kanji Title: あむちゃんのなが〜い一日!? Airdate: April 11, 2009 Directed by: Kazunobu Shimizu Written by: Nobuaki Yamaguchi Preceeded by: Episode 077: Impact! The First Date Which Was Broken!? Followed by: Episode 079: Ikuto and Amu Battle of Sorrow! Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Su #Ran #Miki #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Rima Mashiro #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Yaya Yuiki #Kusukusu #Pepe #Kazuomi Hoshina #Chichimura #Tsukumo #Manta #Nana #Lulu De Morcerf #Nemi #Nami Summary At the beginning of the episode, Amu is in her room, depressed, flashing back to what happened earlier that day. She says she has never hurt anyone before so deeply, but now she has hurt Tadase. The next morning, she doesn't know how she will act around Tadase, and sighs. Ran tries cheering her up, saying that gloomy faces are forbidden, but Amu is still depressed. Meanwhile at Tadase's house, Kiseki questions him if something happened the other day that's causing him to act strangely. Tadase doesn't resond, angering Kiseki, who calls him "Prince", to lighten to mood. Tadase doesn't Character Change, shocking Kiseki. Tadase finally replies with a fake smile that he is fine. At school, Amu is uncomfortable walking into the Royal Garden. She is unsure how to act towards Tadase, but when she walks in, he isn't there yet. Yaya cheerfully shows Amu the article in the newspaper, pointing out the "Best Couple" picture of Amu and Tadase. Amu becomes saddened again, causing Yaya and the other Guardians to worry. Yaya asks what's wrong, but gets a "Nothing, I'm fine," from Amu. Yaya whispers to Rima that Amu is acting strange, and Rima wonders if something happened between her and Tadase. Kiseki appears, telling everyone that Tadase is absent due to a cold, but it's not serious. Amu is relieved by this, but asks herself why. Yaya says that everyone should go to visit him, and Nagihiko volunteers Amu to go representing all of them after school, as to not overwhelm him while being sick. Amu wearily agrees. Ran, Miki and Suu smile at him when he winks in their direction. At Easter, one of the scientists tells the director that now they have control of Ikuto by using a tuning fork that they created. The director says that it's time for stage 2 of his plan, and then it shows Ikuto all alone in a dark room, looking scared and defenseless and defeated. He has indeed been captured by Easter. Lulu and Nana are at the park, and Nana senses a lost child. Then it shows Amu walking to Tadase's house, looking nervous and sad. Suddenly Lulu and Nana round the corner, and she sees Amu. Nana wonders if the lost child is Amu. Amu, constantly sighing, makes Lulu Character Change and tell her(in an accent) to just spit out what's wrong. Embarrassed by her outburst, Lulu runs off, leaving Amu slightly smiling. Amu is then at the mall, when a girl comes up and asks her if she's seen a girl who looks exactly like her. Amu says she hasn't, and the girl sadly walks away. Then a girl who looks identical to the one before asks Amu the same thing, and the twins, Nami and Nemi,(the twin with the pink barrette is Nemi and the win with the blue barrette is Nami) reunite. They help Amu become happy for the moment, until she remembers Tadase and reverts back to her depression. Ran, Miki, and Suu convince her that she needs to talk to Tadase and tell him the truth, instead of avoiding him forever. Cheered up a bit by their helpful words, Amu agrees. Suu then asks aloud if Tadase really has a cold, and Ran yells at her for saying something wrong again, which upsets Amu. It makes her think that Tadase made it up so that he could avoid Amu. Amu decides that she can't see him if he's trying to avoid her as well. Lulu is trying to find Amu again, but instead sees Nami and Nemi, who look lost. They both like Senpai, causing them both jealously and sadness towards each other. Lulu gives them the pendants. Miki suddenly senses an ? egg, so Amu follows to find the twins, who are fighting. They both transform into Twin Dream(Nemi had the power with fire and Nami had the power over water and ice), and attack each other. Amu Character Transforms into Amulet Heart, and Rima and Yaya(who caught up to her with Nagihiko) transform into Clown Drop and Dear Baby to stop the twins' fighting. Rima uses Tightrope Dancer to tie them up, but before Amu can cleanse them, they break the ropes. The twins shoot ice and fire at Amu, who blocks using her pom-poms. Then she starts to think about Tadase, getting distracted, and gets hit out of the way. Nagihiko then tells her that no matter what happened between her and Tadase, she's not alone. Amu then concludes that she needs to be herself. She uses Open Heart on them, and they apologize to each other. Amu goes to Tadase's house, but no one is home. She says she will try to talk to him tomorrow, making her Shugo Charas happy that she's back to normal. At the same time, Tadase is on a swing, telling Kiseki what happened between them. He tells Kiseki that tomorrow he will talk things over with Amu. Character Transformation ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Rima Mashiro : *Clown Drop ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby Wishing Egg Character Transformation ;Nemi ;Nami : *Twin Dream Used Attacks ;Dear Baby *Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies Clown Drop *Tightrope Dancer Amulet Heart *Open Heart Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes